


Blankets and Chocolate and Tea

by Kathryn_Sabourin



Series: Metamorphasis [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DFAB Suga, Daichi is the best boyfriend, Established Relationship, Grossly domestic, M/M, Menstruation trigger warning, Slice of Life, Suga is a mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Sabourin/pseuds/Kathryn_Sabourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga usually has his life together, but when he doesn't, Daichi is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets and Chocolate and Tea

While Daichi was diligent in his number of absences, Suga had always been less so. Today was no exception. Daichi had received a quick 'not coming in today text,' from Suga this morning, but hadn't heard anything else from him all day. He did, however, have a hunch about the cause of Suga's absence, and made such to stop by the store before heading over to Suga's house after school.

As he walked up the steps to Suga's house, Daichi pulled his spare key out of his bag. He slid off his shoes at the front door, and called out in the seemingly empty house.

"Koushi?" 

"In the bedroom," he heard Suga respond weakly. 

Walking into Suga's bedroom, Daichi found him curled up on his bed in a nest of blankets, holding a hot water bottle to his lower stomach.

Ah.

Daichi crossed to the bed, sitting on the edge. He pushed the hair out of Suga's face and held the back of his hand against Suga's forehead. 

"Well you're not running a fever," he commented idly, running his fingers through the other man's hair.

"Cramps," Suga huffed, burying his face in the blankets. "I fucking hate this." 

"How long?" 

"Since this morning. I woke up and my sheets were a mess, then I felt like I was dying." 

"Have you moved at all today?" Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only to put a towel down, and then twice to change pads."

Daichi sighed. "Koushi, you need to take better care of yourself when you're like this."

He was met with a series of grumbling from beneath the sheets.  
After a moment's consideration, he swiftly tugged the comforter, forcing Suga over onto the other side of the bed.

"Wha-oomf!" 

"Babe, come on. You have to get up. I need to help you."

Suga glared at him, before slowly crawling over to the other side of the bed again. "Fine," he conceded. "But you have to help me up." 

Daichi rolled his eyes and smiled as he offered his hands out to Suga, who grasped them and used Daichi's strength to propel himself forward off of the bed. He grabbed the hot water bottle, previously abandoned, and pressed it against his abdomen at the sudden movement.

"Ow, no good, no good." He gasped.

"Take it easy," Daichi said, softly now. He slid one arm around Suga's waist, helping to guide him to through the living room and to the couch. Before helping him sit down, Daichi ran to the bathroom and grabbed another towel, laying it out on the couch.

He helped Suga to slide down onto the couch, and draped a blanket over him. 

"Wait right here," he said, handing Suga the remote to the television. 

He walked over to his bag and grabbed his purchases from earlier. 

Suga's eyes widened as he saw the bar of chocolate. 

"Daichi, oh my god. Oh my god, you are actually my favorite person."

"I don't doubt that," he replied handing both the chocolate and the Alieve to Suga. "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

Suga looked up at Daichi with the purest expression of gratitude. "Please and thank you?" 

"Of course." Daichi placed a light kiss on Suga's forehead.

Daichi moved around Suga's house as if he lived there, which at this point he practically did. He swiftly got the kettle going, and while he waited for the water to boil he went into Suga's room again. He grabbed all of the dirty sheets and brought them into the bathroom across the hall. 

As Daichi rubbed some bleach on the blood stains, he heard Suga laugh at something coming from the television. He checked the bottom cabinet, and made a note to add 'more pads' to the grocery store list he knew was on the fridge.

Throwing the sheets into the washing machine, he grabbed another set out of the closet and remade Suga's bed. 

The kettle went off, and Daichi returned to the kitchen to finish making the tea. Adding copius amounts of sugar to the drink, he brought it out to the man snuggled under a blanket. 

"Would you like more?" He asked, gesturing to the covering. Suga nodded in response. 

Daichi returned to the closet and grabbed two more blankets, finding the softest ones in the house. He piled them onto Suga, who practically disappeared under them all.

"Koushi, do you want me to order take out?"

All he recieved was a moan of affirmation from beneath the mountain of blankets. 

\---

Empty boxes of take out littered the coffee table in the living room. Daichi had since joined Suga under his pile of blankets, and had his arms wrapped around the other man from behind. 

They lay watching a movie, a stupid romance that Suga loved to indulge in. They were mostly quiet, Suga occaisonally laughing or commenting on the film. 

As the credits began rolling, Suga turned to face Daichi, pressing their bodies together. He kissed him softly, nuzzling their foreheads together. 

"Thank you for taking care of me today," he said, voice barely above a whisper. 

"I love you," Daichi answered simply. "And I like you."

Suga pressed their lips together again.

"I love you and I like you," he reaffirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> 10 points to anyone who can name that reference!
> 
> So yeah I've basically had DFAB Trans Suga floating around my head for the past week and decided I needed an outlet. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr: wiccan-lesbionage


End file.
